baby
by Yusei Star
Summary: Bakura es un joven mujeriego, pero la llegada de una bebe a su vida podira cambiar su forma de ver el mundo
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia: el siguiente fic, contiene personajes que no son míos. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

_Dedicado a: Carina , Marikena, Karyami, Crow, Bakura //papa//, Hikari, Kai, Ai, Rei y __Mina__**x **__Yami Atemu, Yuni-Chan, Yusei._

Pandora x Yusei: je je je je je, este fic va estar bueno, se imaginan a Bakura criando un bebe.

_**Baby**_

_Capitulo 1: Bakura ¿padre? _

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que rompió con su ultima novia, el joven Peliblanco caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad. Este solo jugaba con sus mechones mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Llegando a su departamento encontró a dos personas, reconoció a los señores como los padres de Lucy, una de sus Ex novias. Pero ahora Traian un bebe.

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo?-pregunto el albino a los señores.

-si, hemos venido a traerte a tu hija-dijo la señora entregándole a la bebe.

-¿hija?-pregunto sin entender tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de la señora.// //// papa//

-si, esta es Alice, es nuestra nieta y tu hija, lamentablemente Lucy no te lo pudo decir, tuvo un accidente y murió-respondió el señor.

Con esto ambos señores empezaron a caminar con dirección a las escaleras, Bakura miro a la niña unos momento y luego…

-¡pero ni siquiera se cambiar una pañal!…-/ ¬. ¬ vas a sufrir Bakura/

* * *

Pasaban las 2:30 de la mañana, Bakura aun no podía dormir; el no podía ser padre, no sabia nada de cuidar niños. Menos una niña.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Bakura se paro a ver a la niña; la pequeña dormida en una caja de televisión se alegro al ver a su padre.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿tienes miedo?-pregunto, la niña solo alzo los brazos. Bakura la cargo y la llevo a su cama. // ^////^ eso fue adorable//

A si durmieron durante toda la noche, ya mañana seria difícil. Tendría que buscar trabajo si quería que Alice se quedara a su lado.

TBC….

Pandora X Yusei:


	2. Chapter 2

_Advertencia: el siguiente fic, contiene personajes que no son míos. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

Pandora x Yusei: je je je je je, este fic va estar bueno, se imaginan a Bakura criando un bebe.

_**Baby**_

_Capitulo 2: cambiando Pañales_

Todo cambia con forme pasa el tiempo, en esta ocasión Bakura será quien aprenda.

* * *

Ya era de día en Domino, Yami Yugi se despertó temprano para ir a su trabajo cuando lo vio; a su mayor enemigo justo en su trabajo. Con el cartel "se busca mesero".

//bien se preguntaran x q metí a Yami en el fic, bien no quise ser tan mala con Bakura//

Yami paso de largo, y fue directo a la cocina, luego y para su desgracia llevo a Bakura junto a el y le dio el empleo.

Pero lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo sin palabras, Bakura llevaba a una bebe, mas específicamente, esta se le parecía.

Después de un rato de trabajo, la bebe empezó a llorar.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?-se preguntaba Bakura con frustración.

-necesita que le cambies el pañal-dijo Yami mirando de reojo la escena.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-pregunto Bakura mirando a su enemigo.

-¿no sabes cambiar un pañal?-pregunto Yami sin creérselo.

-no, por eso te pregunto-respondió de forma molesta.

-que ironía, el todo poderoso ladrón no sabe cambiar un miserable pañal-dijo en tono de burla.

-pon atención, que solo te lo mostrare una ves-hablo tomando de la pañalera// ¬.¬ de donde la sacaron//.

Yami empezó a cambiar a la bebe, aunque no quería ayudar a Bakura. No podía dejar a la pequeña en manos de un Baka.

* * *

De regreso a su apartamento, calentó una botella de leche para Alice, luego se regreso a su cama y se durmió junto a su niña.

Solo esperaba que mañana le fuera mejor…

TBC…


	3. paseo por el parque

_Advertencia: el siguiente fic, contiene personajes que no son míos. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores._

**Pandora x Yusei:** ya me había tardado mucho con este, pero ya esta, lamento decirles que el fic de midnight esta suspendido por un tiempo, pero prometo pronto subir el primer cap de esa bella historia.

_**Baby**_

_Capitulo 3: paseando en el parque._

Bueno en este fic a sido un gran infierno para Bakura. Primero su hija "autoimpuesta", segundo el tener que rebajarse a pedirle ayuda a su rival. Y lo que le tengo deparado a futuro // -risa malévola- JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA//

Bueno, la cosa de este capitulo pasa 2 años después, la pequeña ya sabe hablar, caminar etc..

-ahora quédate aquí en lo que voy a la cocina-dijo dejando a la peque sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-no-dijo la peque con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras….

-no Yugi, no dejare a esa pequeña sola con el baka de Bakura-dijo Yami mientras terminaba de arreglar su maleta.

-yo pienso que estas exagerando-hablo Yugi sentado en su escritorio.

-claro que no Yugi, Bakura no puede cuidar ni a un gato-respondió casi llorando.

-¿todavía estas enojado por lo de tu gato?-pregunto Yugi.

-claro que no-

Flash back…

Yugi le había pedido a Ryou y a Bakura que cuidaran del gato de

Yami en lo que ambos visitaban a la abuela de Yugi en otra ciudad.

-¿Bakura y el gato de Yami?-pregunto Ryou

-no se-respondió.

Justo en ese momento llegan Yugi e Yami a buscar al gato, ambos parados junto a Ryou.

-¿Dónde esta el señor gato?-pregunta con lagrimitas y voz inocente.

Luego un choque llama la atención de todos, justo afuera un carro había chocado y matado al señor gato.

-¿señor gato?-dijo Yami con muchas lagrimas.

-no te preocupes, el señor gato ya esta en el cielo de los gatos-dijo Ryou.

End del flash back

-¡¿como dejo que aplastaran a mi gato?!-reclamo Yami

-ves, es por lo del gato-dijo Yugi

-bueno, pues no dejare que ningún niño o gato pase lo mismo que el señor gato-con eso tomo sus cosas y fue directo al departamento de Bakura.

Yami seguía caminando por el lugar, cuando se topo con padre e hija jugando en el parque.

-bueno ¿a quien veo aquí?-pregunto sarcástico acercándose a su viejo enemigo.

-no molestes faraón, ¿para que maleta?-pregunto Bakura.

-es que desde ahora voy a vivir contigo-dijo Yami.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Bakura -¡ y todo por culpa de tu gato!-

TBC…

Pandora x Yusei: que les parecio este cap, espero les guste..

Nos vemos sayo.


	4. y todo por culpa de los gatos

_**Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos… pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Pandora: ¡Kya! Johan regresaste.

Johan: si hermanita y es para quedarme.

Pandora: XD que emoción, ahora podemos hacer doblemente la vida de Bakura miserable.

Bakura: -entrando- ¡¿qué? ¿De dónde salió el?

Pandora y Johan: a ti no te interesa…

**Baby**

**Capítulo 4: y todo por culpa de los gatos…**

-así que por culpa de tu gato te vienes a instalar en mi casa- habla un Bakura ya molesto por lo que Yami Yugi acababa de hacer.

-eso y porque no puedo dejar a esa pequeña en manos de un irresponsable como tú- hablo Yami desempacando sus cosas en el departamento de Bakura; mientras que la pequeña Alice sentada en la cama reía por culpa de la discusión de los mayores…

-¡óyeme bien, te juro que no duraras ni media semana en este lugar!- grita al ver que el tricolor lo estaba ignorando para jugar con la pequeña.

– ¡kya! eres una nenita adorable, no entiendo cómo puedes ser hija de un ser tan despreciable- prácticamente tengamos en cuenta que Yami no presto atención a nada de lo que Bakura decía.

-muy bien Bakura, se te hace tarde para llegar a tu turno, así que mejor arréglate por que tendrás un día muy agitado- habla Yami de la nada cargando a Alice.

–Oye pero tú también tienes que trabajar- dice Bakura enojado

–Pero cambie el turno a la mañana, así puedo cuidar de la nena – responde y le saca la lengua.

-mmm…..- Bakura sale de la habitación dejando a Yami jugar más tiempo con la pequeña Alice.

Habían pasado al menos unas cuantas semanas luego de que Yami se mudara al departamento de Bakura, y este a punto de explotar como un volcán.

-Bueno me voy a trabajar- hablo Bakura mientras abría la puerta.

-Ok- dijo Yami caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

Ambos miraban la misma escena, justo delante de ellos un hombre fornido y vestido de negro con un niño muy parecido a Alice, Bakura se esconde detrás de Yami.

-que valiente- susurra con sarcasmo.

-usted es el señor Yami Bakura- hablo el hombre muy serio y escalofriante.

-en realidad es el cobarde a tras mío- respondió Yami, Bakura le echa una mirada de odio.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- habla mirando a Bakura.

-bien, este es Johan Daniel hijo de la señorita Sarah y de usted (Yami Bakura)- responde, le entrega el niño a Yami (Yugi) mientras Bakura se desmaya.

-y dígame ¿porque razón trae al pequeño?-pregunta Yami con una sonrisa .

-porque a la madre la ataco un gato, lo que provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de un tercer piso- hablo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Yami cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras que el pequeño Johan se fue a jugar con la pequeña Alice. –je je je, Bakura eres doblemente padre – hablo con un tono de burla mientras toma un vaso de agua y se lo arroja al susodicho.

Bakura se levanta un poco aturdido, pensando que solo fue una pesadilla hasta que vio al otro niño casi igual a Alice y luego a Yami – y todo por culpa de los malditos gatos- y llora a cascaditas.

**Tbc…**

Pandora: a Johan que bueno que estas aquí

Johan: ya sabes hermana te extrañe muxo

Yami: ¿y a tu madre no lo extrañaste? 0w0

Johan: claro , pero ¿crees q Bakura me extraños?

Bakura: (arrodillado en forma fetal susurrando) mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno, mi vida es un infierno….

Yami: (ve el estado de Bakura) claro mi niño, te extraño muxo.

Pandora: bueno hasta el próximo CAP.

Johan: haremos sufrir más a Bakura.

Yami: (sarcasmo) pobrecito.


End file.
